Speak Up
by ProudSlytherpuff
Summary: This is the story of two witches, from different parts of the country, who's lives are changed when receiving an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. They meet by chance and decide they would take this big step together; entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little do they know, they are in great danger. Hogwarts may never be the same. OC's. NOT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school every upcoming witch and wizard wishes to attend. It's their dream. This is the story of two witches, who's life turns upside down, being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England.**_

It is a rainy day in the town of the young witch; Hayley Sykes. That is not a problem for her though. She never leaves her room. It is not allowed, forbidden. Not unless she is doing her chores. Sweep the floor, dust the furniture, wash the dishes, clean the toilet, clear the gutter, fix this and fix that. All day, every day. It seems the house should be spotless but there is always something. Because of this, she has no time to clean her own room. The basement. Rats, roaches and spiders. This is her only company.

Heather Sykes. The person that makes Hayley's solitary room seem like sanctuary. Hayley would rather spend the rest of her life in the basement, her door shut with it's usual steel lock (a caution Heather came up with), than have to confront that awful woman. A woman she is forced to call mother.

Heather hates her daughter. The weakling. The one who couldn't fight. Fight to save her father's life.

What is the story? Dementors. Dementors attacked Hayley and her father. The brave wizard fought them as best as he could manage to protect his little girl. He managed to fend them off long enough for his small ten year old daughter to escape. A miracle, really. He had never encountered a Dementor before. At the time, he had not asked himself why the Dementors wandered to the area or why they tried to murder them. They had done nothing to deserve it. Hayley on the other hand has asked herself those questions every day for a year now.

Of course her mother does not know this story. Being a muggle has kept her in the dark. Hayley came back that night, scared and alone. Her once-caring mother asked what happened. Hayley was forced to lie through sobs and tears. There was a mugging. That is the lie she used. That her father had been stabbed to death but he had saved her. Her mother, ignorant and blinded by rage, took her anger and despair out on little Hayley. The very sight of Hayley reminded her of Peter. Peter Sykes. Deceased husband, father and wizard.

Now Hayley lays on her bed, staring out a small cracked window, watching the rain pelt the brown, dead grass. Like every night, her thoughts wandered to her special box. The tried to resist the urge but her body ached for it. She craved the sensation. On her arms, her thighs, her mind. She could clearly imagine all of her sharp silver razor blades laying neatly in the locked wooden box.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud on her window. At that moment, thunder cracked, making her doubt she had heard anything. All doubt was erased when she noticed a shadow by her window. She smiled, walking over to open the window. She was glad the stray cat decided to visit her. She dubbed him Oliver.

Imagine her surprise when she looked out, seeing no cat. She caught sight of something on the ground, being soaked in the rain. It hit her like lightning. Excitement, joy, relief, all washed over her as she cautiously reached out, taking the object into her hand. She brought it inside and gently ran her shaking fingers over the red wax seal. She smiled, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. She realized it was a memory of how she had imagined this moment would feel, how her father had always told her it'd feel.

Carefully, she opened the envelope. She took a deep breath, reaching in and gently pulling out the letter. She grinned at the words on the parchment.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Sykes,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...**_

She couldn't believe it.

* * *

_**Wales, United Kingdom.**_

It is nightfall in the small city of Wales. Here, another witch resides. This witch does not have an abusive mother, does not have a dead father, does not have a broken home, is not locked in a basement and does not inflict pain to herself. No. She is not that lucky.

This witch has no mother, has no father, has no home. Never has. She is not locked in a room by anyone but herself, to avoid the other children in this small house. A home. A childrens home. The little ones humiliate her with questions. For example, _why haven't you been adopted yet? _The older kids aren't nice either. She sighs, running a hand over her pale skin, where a black and blue was forming, the edges yellowing. See, there is no self-harm in her life. She has the others to do that for her. She rolls her eyes, pressing a bag of ice over her swollen lip.

She has been in this humble home all her life. The headmistress tells her she was left at the doorstep, wrapped in a black hooded coat. Whoever her parents were didn't even have the decency to place her in a stereotypical basket. So, she has no idea who her parents are, or were, if they're even alive.

There is one woman. She does not know if she is her mother but she dreams of her, every night. It has never failed. It is always the same woman. Pale skin, curly light golden-brown hair, dark brown eyes. The image is never clear. All she can manage to get from the dream is that this woman knows her, she keeps calling her name. Izobel. The headmistress had dubbed her Ursula but then allowed her to change her name to one she liked.

Izobel. Izobel Whitlock. The name she kept hearing in her dreams. These dreams would get stronger and stronger every year but the image of the woman never clear. This year, on her twelfth birthday, she heard something different. Something she could not make into words. It was more like a whisper. Whoever or whatever it was, it scared her to the core. Her and the woman. There's a scream and that is where she wakes up, feeling like her heart was teared out of her chest.

Today, like every other day, was uneventful. She was beat up, made fun of and not adopted. She lays in the small white bed, staring out the window. She wondered when it did _not_ rain in Wales. Lightning flashed outside her window and she flinched, absentmindedly plugging her ears with her fingers. She was not fond of the loud thunder.

With her ears plugged, she failed to hear a knock on her door. The thunder cracked and echoed, making Izobel's heart race. Imagine the pure fear she felt when a hand clamped on to her leg. Izobel squeaked and sat up, her eyes wide on one of the girls that beat her. The girl stared at her with loathe filled eyes as Izobel tried to avoid eye contact. She realized two busted lips and a bloody nose too late that staring back was a bad idea. Izobel quietly waited for her to leave. The girl tossed something at her but Izobel refused to look. The girl huffed and stormed out of her room to Izobel's relief.

Izobel could not have looked because she would stare at her eye. Her black eye. She may be two times smaller than the girl but she was not one to go down without a fight. Of course no one would want to adopt a beat up and broken girl. But she did not mind this. She did not want to be adopted by a muggle family. Izobel knew everything there was to know about her being different. Being a witch. The caretaker, Loreena Allgood. A witch. She somehow knew about Izobel and taught her everything there was to know when she had turned eleven years of age. Izobel can remember everything she said clearly. Muggles cannot know about their existence, it is forbidden to use magic in the muggle world and many other things. There was also something Loreena would always ask. _Have you received any letters lately?_ She would ask every day during that year. Izobel couldn't help but feel she was somehow connected to the woman of her dreams.

Pushing the thoughts away, she glanced down to the object the girl had thrown at her. It was an envelope. She felt the red wax seal under her fingers and turned it to examine it. She was dumbfounded at receiving a letter addressed to her. Who could have sent this? She curiously opened it, ignoring the elaborately written address on the front.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Whitlock,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We apologize for the late notice, there seems to have been a mistake at receiving the witch census. Nevertheless, please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

To say the least, Izobel was shocked. She did not understand what this was. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? There is a school? There is a knock on her door and she hides the letter just as someone walks in. She sighed in relief seeing it is only Loreena. The middle aged woman smiles at Izobel. The girl is baffled, seeing the woman holding a silver cage with an owl proudly perched in it.

"It is time, Izobel."


	2. BOOK ONE: Chapter Two

Loreena Allgood lead a very nervous Izobel through a crowded train station while pushing the creaky metal cart carrying her books and equipment. Izobel was overwhelmed with emotions. She had never left the childrens home before, much less to be surrounded by so many people. It was a scary feeling for her. She was usually alone in her room. She began to worry. How would she interact with people? She has little to no social skills.

She lifted her gaze, staring past her black hood, searching for the sign with the name Loreena had mentioned. Platform nine and three quarters. It was hopeless, she could not see over the tall adults, let alone walk through the tight crowds.

There was something that caught her attention in the midst of the insanity. A girl with tanned skin, much darker than her own, and dark orange hair. It was unusual and she certainly stood out of the crowd. Izobel blinked and in that moment, she almost missed something that shocked her. Her hair went from a dark orange to a bright, almost neon color.

Loreena had caught sight of this and smiled knowingly. She nudged the small Izobel and when she looked over her eyes were wide with awe. Loreena chuckled and nudged her toward the girl who was standing all alone, "Go speak with her, we are still on track." She encouraged her.

Izobel shook her head violently, lowering her gaze to the ground. She stuffed her hands into her black jeans and tried to ignore Loreena but it was to no avail.

"Trust me." Loreena said, pushing her gently in the girls direction. Izobel tried to scurry away, not feeling ready to approach someone, but it was too late. The girl looked in her direction and their eyes locked. The girl gave her a shy smile and that sparked something in Izobel.

Izobel walked the rest of the distance on her own, hesitantly, and gave her a small smile in return. Her mind went over a million ways to greet this girl who looked just around her own age, an inch shorter than herself perhaps. She stopped at a safe distance and pursed her lips, choking with her words.

"Hello." The girl said.

Izobel sighed in relief. "Hello." She responded. She was surprised the other girl had even heard her.

"My name is Hayley. Hayley Sykes." She introduced herself politely, smiling at Izobel who stared curious at her head. How had it changed from bright orange to a light blue? "Oh, strange, isn't it?" She whispered, shyly tugging on a strand of her long straight hair.

Izobel shook her head and smiled, "It's brilliant." She said with awe. "Pardon my manners." She gasped, reaching out to shake Hayley's hand. "My name is Izobel. I-z-o-b-e-l." She spelled it out quickly, so she would not confuse it with Isabelle. "Izobel Whitlock. Nice to meet you." She said sheepishly.

Hayley grinned and shook her hand eagerly, "You as well." She replied.

Izobel cleared her throat awkwardly, "H-How is it that your hair can change that way?" She asked quietly, so no one else would hear.

Hayley tensed at the question. That gave her away to Izobel. She couldn't help but grin, excitement shooting through her body. Hayley gave her a strange look as if to ask why she was grinning like that. Izobel giggled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a more private area. She fumbled around with the pockets in her oversized coat until she found what she was looking for. She brought it out for Hayley to see.

Hayley was shocked speechless. She could not believe what she was seeing. She reached down into her long gray sock and pulled out an object of her own, resembling Izobel's.

"You're a witch." They whispered in unison, both breaking into fits of giggles. "You're headed to platform nine and three quarters?" Hayley continued.

"Indeed. And you?" She asked excitedly, all signs of the shy girl gone.

"As well." Hayley grinned. "Mind if I join you?" She asked sheepishly. "I... I haven't a clue where I am going." She confessed, her cheeks turning a shade of red, her hair matching with a color of magenta. Izobel could associate that with she was feeling embarrassed.

"I would love that." Izobel said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Come on, we don't want to be late on our first day." She announced, leading the way back to a grinning Loreena.

"Hello." The middle-aged witch greeted politely. "I am Loreena Allgood. Izobel's caretaker." She introduced herself. She gave Hayley a questioning look, "May I ask, where are your supplies?" She asked curiously.

Hayley paled, staring at the ground, her hair turning dark orange again. Izobel was getting the impression dark orange was not feeling overjoyed. Hayley kept her eyes on the ground. She could not explain that she had no money or a guardian to help her with her books and equipment. Her mother is a muggle who hates her. Loreena nodded in understanding.

"I can help you." Loreena said, smiling warmly at the girl.

"Oh, no, I-" Hayley started to protest, her face lighting up in red.

"Don't be silly. A friend of Izobel's is a friend of mine. Do not worry your little head about anything." Loreena insisted.

Haylay sighed in defeat and nodded, smiling at Loreena as kindly as she could manage. She would be forever grateful of her help. "Thank you very much. You are very kind." Hayley said quietly.

Loreena chuckled, "Only on good days." She joked but Izobel scowled, knowing she was quite serious. Loreen had quite the temper.

Hayley nodded with a chuckle, "I'm Hayley Sykes by the way. Pleasure to meet you." She said, bowing her head.

"Likewise. This way, girls. The train is leaving in a few moments." She announced, rushing through the crowd, trying not to hit muggles with the cart. Izobel and Hayley both frantically searched for a sign reading nine and three quarters but failed to spot it. "Here we are! Platform nine and three quarters." Loreena announced excitedly.

Izobel and Hayley glanced at each other with confusion. There was no such thing! Loreena chuckled, shaking her head. She decided she should explain. "What you need to do is walk straight to the wall, between platforms nine and ten. Best hurry now, the train leaves in no time." Loreena ushered them toward the wall.

"Are you sure about this?" Hayley asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Now go!" Loreena exclaimed.

Izobel grabbed her cart tightly, aiming it straight for the wall, setting her eyes straight for it. She took a deep breath, "Loreena has never led me wrong before. Let us hope this will not be the first time." Izobel silently told herself. Without a second thought, she started at a run toward the wall.

Hayley gasped, taking off after Izobel immediately. She could see her hair turned into a dark orange color. This was madness, they were going to crash! Too late to stop now, they were going to fast. She took a deep breath, her hair changing to bright orange with excitement, and they both closed their eyes, waiting for impact.

"We made it!" Izobel exclaimed. Hayley opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to catch her breath. "This way." Izobel whispered when she honestly had no idea where to go from here.

Hayley followed closely as they turned the corner. Both girls gasped at the sight before them. A beautiful red and black train with the name_ Hogwarts Express 5972 _on the front. All around, there were witches and wizards hurrying from place to place.

"This is breathtaking." Izobel said with awe. Hayley could only nod in agreement. "Have your ticket?" She then asked, quickly making her way toward the train.

"Of course." Hayley mumbled, reaching into her pocket to pull it out, grasping it tightly.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Izobel whispered. Hayley could hear the emotion in her voice. Truth was, she felt the same. The girls both hope that this would be a new beginning. A new life full of greatness.

The train whistled and it echoed loudly through the platform. "This is it." Hayley announced.

"This is it." Izobel agreed.


	3. BOOK ONE: Chapter Three

The train ride was quite calm. Hayley and Izobel decided it was a good idea to sit together. But where? They peered in through each small windows on the doors to the seats but they were all taken or occupied by a not-very-friendly looking witch or wizard. Izobel began to panic, thinking there would be no seats and they would have to be sent to the kitchen and sit on the ground near a sack of potatoes. The thought made her very nervous, she took a long, deep breath through her nose and tried to calm down.

"Are you alright there?" Hayley asked Izobel. She gave the girl a curious look. She almost worried by the look on her face. Izobel held her breath and simply nodded. Hayley decided it would be best not to press on in the matter with the nervous girl so she just nodded in response. "This train is packed." She commented, peering into yet again another occupied area.

"I have noticed." Izobel mumbled, looking at the ground as if she had given up. "We have no choice but to join someone else." She then added.

Hayley nodded, "I suppose so." She agreed. She sighed walking toward the next sliding door down the corridor to her right. She peered in through the window and noticed two interesting looking boys. She assumed they were Second Years by their looks and relaxed demeanor.

"In here." Hayley announced, reaching back to Izobel who was pressed against a wall. She slid the door open, not bothering to knock, and cleared her throat. The boys stopped their bickering to look in her direction. One of them raised an eyebrow and the other grinned.

"Hello. To what do we owe the pleasure, ladies?" One of them asked, grin still plastered on his face. The other, his brother, elbowed him playfully.

"Excuse him, eh? He's a bit off his rocker." His brother stated mockingly, identical grin on his face.

Hayley giggled at their antics. You may be wondering how she knows they're brothers. Here is a clue: They are twins. Izobel peeked over Hayley's shoulder, trying to hide behind her hood, and looked at the boys she was speaking to. Twins. Their hair is red, their eyes a chocolate brown, pale skin and both seeming very tall.

"Oi, don't be shy back there." One of them called, spotting Izobel trying to hide behind Hayley. It was a pointless effort seeing as Izobel is taller than Hayley.

"Yeah, we won't bite." The other encouraged.

Hayley giggled, "We were wondering if perhaps we could join you? All of the other seats are taken." She said, sending them a smile.

Izobel raised her head over Hayley's shoulder, "Please." She added quickly, her voice barely over a squeak.

"I don't see why not." They said in unison, perfect sync. Hayley and Izobel giggled, wondering if that happened regularly. "Come on, take your seats." One of them encouraged, pointing at the empty bench across from them.

Hayley and Izobel nodded, walking in. Izobel slid the door shut behind her and quickly followed Hayley to their seats. She was relieved they wouldn't be on the kitchen floor. She didn't like the smell of potatoes.

"I'm George. This is my brother Fred." One of them said, grinning.

"Don't be such a git!" The other said, punching his brother playfully. He looked over to a confused looking Hayley and Izobel. "Don't pay him any mind, girls. I'm George. He's Fred." He corrected, grin spreading over his face.

Hayley and Izobel shared an awkward glance. Who should they believe? They were identical! How would they tell them apart? Even their voices were the same.

"Only joking!" They exclaimed in fits of laughter, giving each other a triumphant high-five.

"Excuse me, but who is who and how can we tell you apart?" Izobel finally spoke up. Hayley was shocked. She hadn't spoken much since they had met. She smirked, noticing that Izobel was irritated by their confusing game.

"Seriously now." One of them announced. "I'm Fred. He's George." The first, the joker, said. The second twin had been telling the truth.

"And how may we tell you apart?" Izobel asked again when they didn't answer her first question.

Fred and George exchanged a glance and shrugged, then looked back at the girls. "Figure it our yourselves!" They said, laughing.

Hayley giggled, thinking their game was fun. Izobel on the other hand sighed. How embarrassing would it be to confuse one for the other? She would have to find a difference between the two soon.

"I'm Hayley." She introduced, grinning at them. She flicked her gaze toward Izobel, waiting for her to introduce herself, but she was staring at her feet that were nervously tapping the floor. Hayley cleared her throat, discreetly nudging her.

"Izobel." She spat out suddenly, as if she had been on pause and Hayley just pressed play. Hayley shook her head, staring to get the impression that something was conflicting her. Something else was on her mind.

The twins grinned, reaching out to shake their hands. Fred, who was across from Izobel, near the door, shook her hand eagerly. George, across from Hayley, next to the window, also shook her hand in the same fashion. Then they crossed their arms over and under to switch. George shaking Izobel's hand and Fred shaking Hayley's. They shared a laugh, it was a rather funny exchange.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." They said, smiling politely but their eyebrow raised expressing amusement.

Hayley and Izobel exchanged a knowing glance, then looked back at the boys, mirroring their expressions, "Likewise." They agreed in unison. The boys chuckled, knowing they were being mocked, but they did not mind it.

"First Years, eh?" Fred asked, still looking amused.

Hayley glanced at Izobel who simply nodded, then she nodded herself. "We are." She spoke. "And you?" She asked curiously.

"Third Years!" They said proudly.

Izobel cocked her head, thinking they didn't look like Third Years. Hayley gave them the same look. They looked very near their own ages. Fred and George laughed, "We get that quite a lot!" They stated, referring to the looks they were receiving. "We're thirteen." They said.

"All of this is very confusing." Izobel stated, almost inaudible, as she seemed to be thinking to herself.

George raised a brow, "What's on your mind?" He asked curiously. He could tell from the moment she walked in that something was bothering her. He could see it in her furrowed brow and distant eyes.

Izobel scowled and reached into her large coat, pulling something out. Her acceptance letter. She timidly handed it to George. He read it out loud and one part in particular caught their attention.

"We apologize for the late notice, there seems to have been a mistake at receiving the witch census." He read, sounding utterly confused. Izobel's scowl deepened. "Hogwarts does not make mistakes with age related matters." George stated, furrowing his brows.

"How old are you?" Fred asked, a look of intrigue on his face.

"I... turned twelve this year." She confessed, feeling embarrassed. How would she deal with being an old First Year? And if Hogwarts never makes this mistake, as George stated, what happened with her acceptance letter?

"That's odd." The twins stated. "What is a witch census?" Fred then asked, almost sheepishly.

George sent him a look, "Are you serious, Fred?" He mocked, not even bothering to answer his question.

Hayley was still staring at Izobel who seemed deep in thought. Perhaps she needed someone to talk to. She decided she would help her, asking her about the situation later on. For now, she had to help her get out of her mental turmoil. She grinned, her hair turning a bright orange.

"Oi, what the blooming hell was that?" George asked in disbelief, having caught sight of her hair changing colors.

Hayley shrugged, "Is it not common?" She asked innocently.

Fred and George exchanged a bewildered look. Fred tried to reach over and touch it but George swatted his hand away, advising he shouldn't touch. The twins then burst out grinning, "Brilliant!" They exclaimed.

Hayley was glad they did not press further into the subject. She honestly has no idea why her hair changed colors. Or why only the top in particular changed colors, the base of her hair remaining in it's natural black.

"When does the train stop?" Everyone's attention then turned to Izobel, who seemed to have pushed her thoughts aside for a moment. She was beginning to become anxious. This train ride was taking a very long time.

Fred and George shrugged, "We should be arriving soon." They said with an uninterested tone. They weren't anxious to arrive to school.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Izobel, they finally arrived to their destination. Almost immediately, all of the students eagerly flooded out through the nearest exit, all walking onto the platform.

Hayley and Izobel stuck behind as the twins quickly disappeared in the crowd. Then there was a loud, gruff, booming voice sounding over all of the excited voices.

"Right then, First Years! This way, please!"

Izobel flinched at the sound of the voice. It was loud and powerful. She stood on her toes and peered over all of the students, trying to get a glimpse of the person calling out to them.

"See anything?" Hayley asked, looking up at Izobel expectantly.

"No, there are too many people." Izobel stated. Hayley nodded. "Come on." She said quickly, squeezing into the crowd. Hayley was shocked for a moment, expecting Izobel to have hightailed it in the other direction to avoid the crowd. Hayley was certainly getting mixed impressions from her. "Come on!" Izobel called from inside the crowd.

"Right behind you!" Hayley called, running into the crowd and toward the loud voice that was still calling out to them.

"Come on now, First Years! Don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" He called.

Izobel was first to catch a glimpse of him. He was impressive to say the least. He towered over everyone. To put it bluntly, He would be taller than Izobel with Hayley on her shoulders. Was he a giant? Funny, Loreena had described them as very tall. Nevertheless, this man is almost as tall as the train! But Izobel could see it immediately, he was a gentle person, despite his tough appearance.

Hayley then caught up with Izobel but couldn't stop. She ran into her, causing her to stumble and lose her footing. Luckily, there was a wooden bench there to catch her. _Hogsmeade_ it read. Izobel glanced around, hoping no one had seen the accident. To her disappointment, the man that had round them up saw her. She smiled sheepishly, letting him know she was alright and he turned his attention to a small boy before him.

"Hello, Harry." The man greeted him. So they knew each other. Interesting. Hayley helped her to her feet but Izobel was concentrating on this tall character. He must be the one to guide them to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Hagrid." Harry greeted in turn.

Hayley's attention spiked at hearing that name. Where had she heard it before? Oh, but it couldn't possibly be _this _Harry. She shrugged it off as silly and turned to Izobel, smiling at her apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that." She chuckled.

"It's alright." Izobel smiled back, despite the slight pain on her bum.

"Right then, this way to the boats! Come on now, follow me!" He announced.

Izobel tensed. Hayley somehow caught on to her change of moods and glanced at her. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows furrowed. Haylay put a hand on her shoulder, deciding she needed some kind of encouragement. She could feel it, when Izobel looked at her with big worried eyes and a small excited smile, that they should be friends. She hoped Izobel would allow it, she was growing quite fond of the quiet girl.

"Are you ready for this?" Hayley asked with a grin on her face. She was so overwhelmed with excitement.

Izobel was thoughtful for a moment, as if weighing her options. Hayley chuckled, seeing as she had no other choice if she decided to reply with a no.

"As I'll ever be." She announced, raising her head to try and force determination upon herself. Hayley just noticed she has yet to remove her dark hood. _Maybe she's bald..._ Hayley thought to herself, trying not to laugh at her joke.

They took a deep breath, following Hagrid closely as he lead the way with his lit lantern. Izobel slowed her pace, falling behind a few students. She just observed as Hayley walked proudly behind Hagrid, her hair a bright orange, which Izobel has concluded meant she was thrilled or excited. Next to her was the small boy Harry, the redheaded boy and behind them was a frizzy haired girl who held her head up high. She let herself smile for a moment, hoping that maybe, she can make friends here at Hogwarts. She sighed, knowing she would have to open up eventually to do so. She shook her head, glancing up at Hayley. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from bursting into laughter, seeing Hayley trip over her own feet and stumble. No one seemed to notice or pay it any mind.

_Hayley seems like a nice place to start..._ She thought with a warm smile, hoping she had met her first friend in Hogwarts. Her first friend ever.


	4. BOOK ONE: Chapter Four

Hayley kept a close eye on Izobel, making sure she wouldn't fall too behind. So far she has proven to be determined but she couldn't help but think the poor girl would take off and hide. She wondered why there were so many mixed impressions of her. Then she wondered, what did Izobel think of her? She hoped Izobel didn't see her as too bossy or straight forward.

In that moment, Izobel looked over to her and smiled awkwardly. It's as if she didn't know how. And most of the time, she had her lips pressed into a tight line. _Oh, I should lay off, it's our first day._ Hayley told herself.

The first years all walked up the stairs as they were told and were welcomed at the top by an elderly woman. The old-looking pointed hat on her head gave her away. A witch. Hayley and Izobel once again saw it fit to linger at the back and watch quietly and attentively.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The witch announced, smiling at all the excited faces, "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." She made a quick pause as she gazed at the curious looking students, "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She listed carefully, examining the expressions of the First Years. She couldn't help but notice the distinguished silver-haired boy grinning and nodding proudly at the mention of Slytherin. Eager young chap, isn't he?

Hayley and Izobel shared a glance as the houses were mentioned. They had no clue what that was like or what the houses even meant. As if the witch had heard their thoughts, she began to explain.

"Now, while you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your points. Any rule breaking and you will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

Suddenly she was interrupted by a strange sound. Croaking? A boy ran out of the group, "Trevor!" He called frantically. He quickly grabbed something, a toad, and straightened up to face the witch. She gave him a cold stare, waiting for him to return to his place. The boy awkwardly bowed his head, mumbling a quick, "Sorry.", And walked back to his place in the crowd, trying to ignore all of the giggles from his First Year companions.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." The witch announced before turning around and walking off. The witch was barely gone before the silver-haired boy spoke up, rather loudly, gaining the groups attention, "It's true then. What they're saying on the train." He paused, smirking as he gazed over the group. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He announced. He smirked even wider when all of the First Years began to whisper and snicker.

Hayley exchanged a look with Izobel. She had been right. She had heard that name before. Her father mentioned it many times before he left. Could all of those legends be true? Could this be _the _Harry Potter? In Hogwarts? Izobel seemed to be wondering the same thing. Loreena had mentioned him before. He was some sort of legend in the wizard world. Survived a feat thought to be impossible.

"This is Crabbe," He jerked his head in the direction of a rather large, dark-haired boy, "-and Goyle." He did the same for the taller boy behind Crabbe. The silver-hair smiled almost maliciously as he pushed himself off the wall, heading toward Harry Potter. "And I'm Malfoy." He stopped to be face to face with Harry. "Draco Malfoy." He said proudly. The redhead next to Harry scoffed, trying not to laugh at the proud Malfoy. Draco sent him a cold glare, instantly wiping the grin off the redheads face.

Izobel did not like where this was going. She could feel the thickness in the air, it was making it hard for her to breathe. She knew what it felt like to be intimidated by someone. This poor redhead was being intimidated by this Malfoy boy. It made her tense. It made her upset. Hayley did not seem to notice this exchange as she watched on intently, curious to know where this was leading.

"Think my name is funny, do you?" Draco spat. "No need to ask _yours_." He looked at the redhead with disgust. "Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe... You must be a Weasley." The Weasley shifted under his glare feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Izobel could hear some snickering from around her. How could they? How could he? What has that poor redhead said to deserve that kind of humiliation? She can't stand there and watch on. Someone has to say something. Anything. But no one took a step forward. She watched as the redhead lowered his head. No, this will not be tolerated.

Izobel huffed, making Hayley flinch, and marched right up to the Malfoy boy. She shifted her dark hood so it didn't cover her angry eyes. Draco gave her a look, his eyes full with disdain, a frown on his face. He was slightly shocked at seeing her eyes. The iris changed to a hue of black from it's calm blue-grey, surrounding the pupil. What was that? The girl glared at him intently.

"Who do you think you are, _Draco Malfoy_? Mister high and mighty? I will have you know that acting like an annoying git will get you nowhere!" She hissed, making the First Years gasp in shock. Some of them snickered at the look of surprise on Draco's face. "Is your name _so_ terrible, you must walk over someone else? What are you trying to prove? That the Malfoy's are filthy serpents?" She snapped. The group began to whisper and make comments. Izobel could care less. This boy needed to be put into his place.

Draco scowled furiously. He gazed over his First Year underlings as they all shot him mocking looks or looks of pity. He wasn't going to waste his time on this stupid girl but he wasn't going to back down either. "Oh, why don't you shut your mouth? You're probably from a worse family than his! I'm not going to waste my time with you, pitiful girl." Draco looked back to Harry, his glare ice cold, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are _better_ than others, Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He then offered Harry his hand to shake.

Harry looked down at Draco's outstretched hand, then back up to him, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." He said confidently.

Izobel was relieved at hearing Harry's response, despite the angry look on Draco's face. She then felt a tug on her arm and was pulled back into the crowd just as the witch from moments before returned, tapping Draco's shoulder with a rolled up parchment. Draco turned to face her and she shot him a stern look. Draco was reluctant but made his way back to his place in the group after giving Harry another cold glare. The witch trailed him with her eyes, waiting for him to settle.

She looked out to the entire group, her expression softening somewhat, "We're ready for you now. Follow me." She announced, turning to lead us through the large double doors.

This was it. This was the moment Izobel had been dreading. What could be waiting behind those doors? What is going to happen? How is one sorted? Is there a test? She reached up and pulled the hood of her uniform robes lower. She dreaded this uniform. It didn't cover her as much as she'd like. This pesky pleated skirt and her socks were not long enough almost reaching her knees.

Hayley was mentally running up and down and all over the place. She was so excitedly, she could barely contain herself. She wanted to burst through the door and be sorted. Another part of her wanted to stay behind and let someone else go first. Just in case. So, she let everyone pass her as she looked left and right for Izobel. She was not hard to spot, being the only student with the hood on her head. She wondered when she would get a good look at this girl.

"Are you nervous?" Hayley asked, just as they approached the doors. Izobel simply nodded. "Great talk, Izobel." Hayley teased. But Izobel was frozen. The doors were opened, revealing a large room. It was breathtaking. Banners adorned the place, candles floating in the air lazily, many beautiful decorations.

Four very long tables divided the room and each table was filled with bustling students from every year and of every age. All of the First Years followed the witch through the aisle, amazed by the huge dining room, the changing ceiling and everything was so brilliant. Hayley stared in awe at the room, knowing her hair had turned bright orange from the whispers that suddenly erupted. She ignored them and they quickly died down. Hayley glanced over at Izobel who seemed to be struggling just to walk. Hayley scowled and leaned over to her as they walked, "It's going to be fine, Izobel. I'll be right here for you." She encouraged loud enough for her to hear. Izobel let out a sigh, smiling in thanks. It actually helped a lot. Her nervousness began to shift into excitement but she was still dreadfully anxious.

Hayley smiled and took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She would try and have her relax any way she could. She had to realize this was a new beginning for them, and that is great. Izobel didn't pull her hand away, instead gladly accepting the comfort. It helped boost her confidence somehow. She didn't feel alone. Finally they reached the end, standing before what could be the teachers and staff.

"You can wait around here, please." The witch said as she took the steps and stood beside a simple wooden stool, a ratty old wizards hat resting on it. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She announced.

A man with a great, long, white beard stood up. Professor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He scanned over the nervous faces as he spoke, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." He began. His voice was calm and gentle but full of authority. "The First Years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our care taker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor and the right hand side is out of bounds; to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Professor Dumbledore said while examining the expressions and reactions of his new students.

Izobel tensed. What could be on the third floor? Or the right hand side? And the forest, what could be lurking there? This sparked her curiosity, which was never a good thing. She glanced at Hayley who seemed to be thinking the same as well. They shook their heads and returned their full attention to the Headmaster.

"Thank you." He said before taking his seat. The witch, known as Professor McGonagall, took their attention once again.

She finally unrolled the parchment and looked at the students, "When I call your name, you shall come forth and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She explained. She read the parchment, "Hermione Granger." She called.

Hayley and Izobel watched as the frizzy haired girl walked up front and sat on the stool. "Mental, that one, I'm tellin' you." The redhead mumbled toward Harry. Izobel and Hayley managed to hear and snickered, quickly trying to recompose themselves.

McGonagall carefully placed the hat on her head. "Ah, right then. Hmm, right. Okay." The Sorting Hat mumbled as he examined the girl. He finally came to a conclusion, "_**Gryffindor!**_" It exclaimed and almost instantly one of the tables burst into cheers and applause for her. Hermione smiled and hopped off the stool, skipping off to the table where some students made space for her to sit.

McGonagall glanced at the parchment and read the next name, "Draco Malfoy." She called, searching for the silver-haired boy. He was at the front of the crowd with Crabbe and Goyle. He hesitated to walk to the stool, seeming to brave himself for his result. He sat down and McGonagall lowered the hat toward his oil-slicked hair. "_**Slytherin!**_" Exclaimed the hat, startling McGonagall, seeing as she had not even properly placed the Sorting Hat on his head. She lifted it as the Slytherin table erupted in cheers and applause, welcoming the Malfoy eagerly.

"There's no witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't a Slytherin." The redhead commented once again toward Harry. This unnerved the girls. What was behind this Draco Malfoy bloke?

McGonagall once again glanced at the parchment. Each time, a knot would form in the pit of Izobel's stomach. She reached for Hayley's hand, sighing in relief when she felt a comforting squeeze. She had to remember she was not alone.

"Susan Bones." Called McGonagall.

Izobel sighed with relief. But she realized they were one student closer to her being called. She shook her head, feeling pathetic. Where was her usual feisty self? Hayley probably thought of her as a weak and frail little girl. She was not. She was just extremely nervous. Who wouldn't be, in her shoes? But she needed to be brave. She needed to calm down first. She took a deep breath but it caught in her throat at hearing someone grunt. She knew the sound very well, having made it herself numerous times in her past. A grunt of pain. She leaned forward and looked toward the source. She saw Harry tenderly rubbing his forehead, right over his infamous scar. He couldn't make out what Ron had said and missed what the Sorting Hat had announced but one of the tables started to cheer proudly.

Hayley and Izobel both tensed as McGonagall went to call the next student. "Ronald Weasley." She said. The two witches grinned, watching the redhead walk to the stool, a grimace on his face. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. It exclaimed loudly, making some flinch, specially Ronald, who gasped, "Ha! Another Weasley." It announced. Izobel noticed how Ronald quickly sent a glance toward one of the tables, Gryffindor, and locked eyes with Fred and George. Of course! They're Weasleys! "I know just what to do with you." It said, making Ronald anxious. "_**Gryffindor!**_" It exclaimed, making the Gryffindor table cheer and clap for Ronald who had an expression of great relief. He quickly made his way to his house table and joined Hermione.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called, making the entire room quiet down. Even the Headmaster's attention peaked as he leaned forward slightly, interested in where the boy would be sorted. Harry cautiously made his way to the stool. He noticed everyone began to whisper and mumble things, obviously about him, as he walked up to McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. The witch placed it over his head.

"Hmm, difficult. Very difficult." It started. "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" It murmured, humming as it thought carefully. Harry closed his eyes and began to whisper to himself. They could not hear what he was saying. "Not Slytherin, eh?" The Sorting Hat voiced Harry's silent pleading. Izobel felt her stomach twist and glanced at Hayley who had the same worried expression on her face. Harry Potter was not a Slytherin. "Are you sure? It could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness! There's no doubt about that." It tried to reason with him. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and continued to chant 'please, please, anything but Slytherin'. "No? Well, if you are sure. Better be..." He paused and Harry tensed, waiting for the result. "_**Gryffindor!**_"

The Gryffindor table went absolutely bonkers, cheering and applauding for Harry who was more than overjoyed, a grin plastered on his face. Izobel was also glad he was sorted into the Gryffindor house, startling Hayley and some other students when she shouted from excitement. She couldn't help the grin on her face and Hayley laughed, nudging her playfully.

Even the teachers and the Headmaster applauded for Harry as he made his way toward his house table. Harry glanced back toward the Headmaster who was looking straight at him, raising his cup as a congratulation. Harry nodded in return, smiling.

To this point, Izobel was more than excited to be called to the front and be sorted. She was anxious to know where the Sorting Hat would place her. Hayley felt like she could explode. She wanted to jump up and sit on the wooden stool to be sorted and hear the students of her house cheer for her.

McGonagall waited for the room to settle before calling the next student. "Hayley Sykes." She called. She was not expecting to hear the students whisper as she walked up the steps to the Sorting Hat. _The girl with the changing hair_, she assumed was what was being said. As if on cue, her hair went from being a calm yellow to a light lavender, suddenly feeling nervous as the whispers did not cease. Of course it wouldn't. Not until her hair chose a color and stuck with it. She took a steadying breath as she sat down. McGonagall lowered the hat to her head but hesitated when it changed to a bright orange. Hayley nodded and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. This is the moment of truth. Izobel sent her a smile and a thumbs up, making Hayley grin.

The sorting hat began to hum in thought, "Hm, interesting..." It said. "You are brave, cunning, daring..." It said, weighing the different traits he saw within Hayley. "And yet such power and determination. A brilliant mind, indeed. Oh, what is this?" He said, sounding interested. "Yes, yes. Now I know where you belong." It said, sounding pleased with it's decision. "_**Slytherin!**_"The hat exclaimed and Hayley flinched.

The Slytherin table cheered as the other tables whispered amongst each other, wondering how a girl like her could get sorted into Slytherin. Hayley heard more whispers and grumbles. Her hair faded into a dark orange, feeling unsettled by the way they were all talking about her. She stood and hesitantly made her way to her house table who was still cheering for her. This encouraged her and her hair went back to a bright orange. She caught sight of Draco Malfoy grinning at her, a malicious look on his face. She ignored it and sat in the space the students and Prefect had made for her. She greeted some of her new housemates excitedly.

Izobel stood there, dumbfounded. Slytherin? Hayley was sorted into _Slytherin_? That must be incorrect! Hayley could not be a Slytherin! What about that comment Ronald made? _There's no witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't a Slytherin. _Izobel felt sick to her stomach.

"Miss Whitlock!" Izobel gasped, snapping from her thoughts. She looked at McGonagall with wide eyes. The Professor stared at her with expectant eyes. Had she been called? The students behind her were giggling and snickering. Izobel felt like she could just die, then and there. "Please take your seat." McGonagall ordered, motioning to the wooden stool.

Izobel glanced over to Hayley for reassurance. Unfortunately Hayley had her back turned to her, chatting up her new housemates. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a steadying breath, taking the steps carefully. The last thing she wanted was to trip on her robe and fall. Luckily, she made it with little casualties and sat on the stool.

"Please remove the hood, miss Whitlock." McGonagall ordered. Izobel did not allow herself to protest against her order and immediately flipped it off. Some students began to whisper. She knew they would. She has light bruises on her face, her lip was healing from a recent blow, it still stung and bled if she bit down on it. Izobel could feel tears forming in her eyes but she fought them back, refusing to show her emotions. Not here, in front of everyone. Professor McGonagall sent the students a hard look, "Settle down!" She ordered and almost immediately the whispering ceased. Izobel glanced over at Hayley who had paled, looking worried and horrified. Izobel sent her a reassuring smile. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"My, my." It started. The students all quieted down, intrigued by the Sorting Hat's first words. Izobel steadied her breathing and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at all the staring faces. All staring at her. "Yes, very tolerant, this one." It said. "Kindness, plenty of determination, indeed." It continued. "And yet I see..." It paused, humming as it concentrated. "Great bravery, resourcefulness, self-preservation..." The students began to whisper at the mention of this. "Yes, I know where to place you now." It said. _Get on with it then! _Izobel was growing impatient. The hat chuckled, as if hearing her thoughts. "_**Hufflepuff!**_" It shouted, causing Izobel to flinch in her seat.

Izobel finally opened her eyes in time to see one of the houses jump to their feet, cheering and clapping their hands. Izobel couldn't help but smile at this kind of attention. She felt the Sorting Hat be removed by McGonagall and she stood, quickly walking down the steps. She slowed her pace as she walked toward her house table. She watched in awe as some students stood to their feet, allowing her a place at the table. As soon as she sat down, a redheaded girl, Susan Bones, reached out to take her hand. Izobel took it without hesitation, shaking it vigorously. She felt a hand on her back, giving her a pat. She smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in a long time. She felt at home.


	5. Author's Note Very Important Read

Hello there, readers! If you have read this far, THANK YOU! It is greatly appreciated! What you have just read is a sneak peek into an idea my best friend and I have in the works. We would like to know if you would like to see more of this, in other words, for us to continue writing this book!

This is our very first Harry Potter fanficion, our very first project together and my co-writer's second time posting to . So be nice! We're fragile...

We are hoping to get ten reviews by the end of the week! Ten reviews (or favorites and follows) and we shall continue with this story! We are very excited, seeing as we have many interesting ideas written down.

We love getting reviews from readers, as long as they are rational and polite. Therefore, if you are rude or obscene in your review, it will be ignored and/or removed. Thank you for understanding.

Now, I don't want to give TOO MUCH away but there will be many twists, new adventures, many changes, plenty of romance and drama, some comedy relief (99.9% owed to the Wonderful Weasley Twins) and many other things! Who knows what two young lady writers can come up with?

It all depends on those reviews, guys! (Though favorites and follows are equally appreciated!) Let us know if you would like to see more of Hayley and Izobel and find out how these two witches can create an impact on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! REVIEW!


End file.
